An Experimental Serum
by Kao-chan02343
Summary: So this was my first attempt at a fanfic  so I apologize if it isn't very good . My friend silvergray1358  check her out, she's really good  requested the pairing for this and I co-wrote this with my friend BaKanda-kun  again take a look  contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1

As another one of his coughing fits gripped him, poor Alfons Heidereich came to the same conclusion as usual.

_They're getting worse. If I don't get some help soon I may not last much longer…_

He was grateful that he had tomorrow off. It meant he could try and find a doctor who could cure him, or at the very least ease the pain and prolong what was probably the inevitable outcome of his affliction.

However, time after time many doctors told him there was nothing that could be done to help him. Alfons slowly began losing hope. By the time he had exhausted his list of doctors, he was close to giving up. It was as he sat at a local café, drinking tea and wallowing in his misery, that he heard the rumors from the people sitting near him.

"Have you heard about the new doctor that's been seen around town?" said one.

"I've heard that he can fix just about anything that ails you, but he asks for weird prices in return," said another.

"I wouldn't let him near me, I've heard he was completely mad!" said a third.

Alfons turned towards the group and asked them "You wouldn't happen to know where this 'mad doctor' keeps shop would you?"

"Why would you even _want_ to know where a madman like him is?" came the shocked reply.

"Oh, no reason, I'm just curious is all," Alfons lied.

After they told him, he thanked them politely, paid for his tea, and left.

As he walked, the ghost of a smile flitted across his face. The embers of hope had been reignited inside him, but he was careful not to expect too much.

The address Alfons had been given led him to a decrepit street in the oldest part of town. None of the houses looked even remotely like they could be doctors' offices to him.

_Thank goodness those people knew the name of the place_.

After searching the whole street, he finally found it near the end. The only thing signifying the shop's name was a metal sign depicting a single screw.

_This is a where the mad doctor keeps shop? It doesn't look like much._

Regardless of his doubts, Alfons knew he had nothing to lose. What he saw when he stepped in surprised him. The inside looked much more like a doctor's office, although strange lines resembling stitches crisscrossed all around the room, making Alfons question the doctor's taste in interior design.

_Mad or not, this person is my last resort. I sure hope he can do something for me. I want to continue building rockets for the rest of my life. Dying because of these damn failing lungs would make that impossible._

At the thought, he smiled humorlessly. He noticed a small reception desk with a small bell and many papers strewn about it. A placard reading, "Ring for Service" sat beside the bell, so he did just that. He was completely unprepared for what he saw next.

"I'm coming," a gruff voice called as the rolled in. When Alfons saw the doctor emerge from a side room, he gasped, promptly breaking into hysterics.

_The last time I laughed this hard, Edward was telling one of his crazy stories from his life "in a different world."_

This bout of laughter brought on another of his coughing fits; one so bad he actually collapsed to the floor. The doctor rushed to him and helped him stand once the fit subsided.

"Are you all right?" the gruff voice asked with concern. Alfons thought he detected a hint of excitement in the question too, but shrugged it off as his dizzy brain imagining things.

"I'm fine," Alfons said, "It's just that I wasn't expecting that huge fake screw in your head! I don't know where you came up with the idea, but it's a great way to put your clients' nerves at ease." He paused momentarily, reconsidering the doctor's question. "Oh, did you mean the cough? That's kind of why I'm here."

"Yes, I meant the cough. And what do you mean fake screw?" the doctor asked, puzzled. "I assure you this is absolutely real." He emphasized his point by reaching up and giving it a couple of turns. Alfons shuddered at the audible clicks it produced from the man's head.

"How can that be real!" Alfons exclaimed. "If it's real, you should be dead."

"_That_," the doctor said, "is neither of your concern, nor any importance whatsoever. Now, let's get down to business shall we? I am Doctor Franken Stein. What might your name be, boy?"

Alfons muttered his response.

"I didn't catch that," Stein said. "Would you mind speaking a little louder?"

"A-Alfons, sir. My name is Alfons Heidereich," he said.

"Well then – Alfons, was it? – tell me why you have decided to come to _my_ office of all places. I'm sure there are more…standard…places you could have gone to." Stein said.

"Well, Doctor Stein, that's just it. I've been to almost every doctor in the city and none of them can help me. You're my last hope sir," he replied a bit meekly.

"I'll see what I can do then," Stein said. "Now tell me everything you know about this cough of yours."

An hour later, after Alfons told Stein everything he could and Stein performed some basic tests, Stein concluded, "Well I can't tell what's wrong with you."

Alfons felt despair sweep through him.

"But," Stein continued, "I'm not giving up so easily. If you don't mind, I'm going to need a blood sample to run some tests, and then you can go home. Leave your number at the desk and I'll call you if I find anything out."

Alfons left Stein's with a weight lifted from his chest. _I shouldn't get too excited just yet, _he reminded himself._ Just because Stein isn't giving up doesn't mean he can cure me._

Even so, that night was the first time in a long while that Alfons rested peacefully.

Stein's POV

_I have run test after test after test on the kid's blood sample,_ I thought with frustration, _and yet I still cannot figure out what the fuck he's got_. I stretched, turned my screw and rolled my chair to the door to go out for a smoke.

"I've ruled out all the likely possibilities, so what else could it be?" I wondered aloud, "Maybe this is something _new_!" I said, my excitement growing. "If it is, I could be the person to discover the cure!" At that thought, I began to daydream about the awards I would almost certainly get, and of course all the fame and glory that would accompany them, should I happen to cure him. _I'll run a few more tests_ I decided, _and if I still can't learn anything new, I could always resort to_ that.

Unfortunately, further tests revealed little. I was, however, able to concoct a serum that while it wouldn't cure him, it might be able to lessen the effect temporarily. The second problem was how the boy would administer it, considering where the needle needed be placed. _I guess I'm going to have to do _that_ after all, what a pain._ I then began to move around my office to collect what I would need.

Original POV

As he left work, Alfons was starting to worry. _ It's been weeks since I saw Doctor Stein. He's probably given up on me; I wouldn't blame him if he did. _He walked into the flower shop and was shocked. Stein was talking Gracia!

"D-Doctor Stein what are you doing here!" Alfons exclaimed.

"Well right now I'm discussing flowers with this lovely lady here." At that, some color to crept into Gracia's face. "The main reason I'm here is for you, though…uh…Alfons…that was the name I was looking for. I bring news for you," Stein replied easily.

"Really? Did you find a cure?" Alfons asked, optimism sneaking into his tone.

"Er…no, not exactly. I'm still not sure what it is that ails you."

Alfons visibly deflated.

"However," Stein continued, "I have managed to concoct a medicine that should ease your pain until I can figure it out. You're going to need help with taking it though, which brings me to the next reason I'm here. Like it or not, I'm going to be staying here with you."  
>Alfons blinked. "Say what now?"<p>

"You heard me. As much as I don't want to, I'm staying here with you. I don't care if I sleep on the couch, on a bed, or on the floor, but I have to stay here, as I am the only one who can administer the medicine. Plus, I can use this as an opportunity to try and gather more data about how and why your cough occurs."

"Don't I get any say in this?" Alfons asked reproachfully.

Stein shook his head.

"Well then," Alfons said with resignation, "come upstairs so I can show you around."

The next morning as Alfons was getting dressed for work, Stein came in, holding a syringe filled with a strange blue liquid.

"Take off your shirt" Stein commanded.

"W-What!" Alfons exclaimed.

"You heard me." Stein barked. "Take the shirt off; it's time to see if the medicine works."

Alfons complied, unwilling to argue with the doctor. _I don't see why he can't just tell me where to put it; I'd rather do it myself._

Stein walked around to the other side of the boy. "The reason I'm the one who has to do this is because, while not impossible, I'm sure you would have too much trouble doing it yourself. Now stay quiet while I do this, it needs to be put in an exact location." As Stein was trying to find the right spot, he was brushing the tip of the needle along the boy's skin, producing small tremors from the boy.

_This kid's back looks very strong, and his shoulders are so broad. I wish I could…_ Stein shook the thoughts away. _Now is not the time for thoughts like that_. "Ah, there it is," he said, and plunged the needle in. "Now," Stein said with finality, "We wait and see if it works."

Against Alfons' deepest wishes, Stein followed him to work. It wasn't a terribly long walk, but Stein's heavy, even footsteps following him made even thinking awkward. Alfons almost made a few attempts at conversation, only to have them fall flat on his tongue. Every so often, he'd glance inconspicuously behind him to find Stein staring into space or turning the massive screw in his head.

Work was no different. As Alfons did his job, Stein merely lurked nearby, watching the boy's every move. It was difficult work for such a young man, but Alfons seemed to be enjoying himself well enough, handling each piece of the rockets before testing.

It was the testing that gave him trouble. Throughout the day, the kid had clouds of rocket fumes spat into his face, sending him into coughing fits that doubled him over for several minutes. One or two even had him on his knees before he recovered completely. Stein contemplated helping him, but as he was there only to observe the effects of the medication, he stayed out of the boy's way.

Meanwhile, Alfons noticed a difference in the fits. Although they still occurred, they weren't nearly as agonizing as the day he'd walked into Stein's office. In fact, he would have counted them more a nuisance than anything worrisome, had they not been so painful before today. Indeed it appeared Stein's mysterious blue concoction was working!

By the time they returned to Alfons' house that night, his confidence in Stein had only increased with his new expectations. This was closer than anyone else had gotten at finding a cure, and Alfons was infinitely grateful, even for just this bit of relief.

"So how did it work?" Stein asked while Alfons changed out of his work clothes. "Any difference from usual?"

"A lot!" Alfons replied, voice muffled by the bed shirt he pulled over his head. "The coughs didn't hurt at all, actually. They were still annoying, though."

"Hm," Stein grunted. His thoughts had suddenly migrated from curing the boy to his lean frame. His chest and back had so much muscle, despite his ailment. Such was the product of building rockets day in and day out. Just imagining what lay beneath those thin layers of skin—

"Dr. Stein?"

Stein snapped to attention, blinking several times before realizing he was still staring at Alfons. "Yes?" he answered lamely.

"I asked if you'd found anything while you observed me today."

"Oh. Well, no, nothing of interest aside from what you just told me. I believe I'll be able to gather more while you're asleep tonight."

Apprehension flooded Alfons at Stein's words, and even more so at his tone. Was it his imagination or was there a touch of anticipation within them?

"Aren't you going to sleep?" the younger boy asked.

"I'm a doctor," Stein said with a wave of his hand. "I have to be sure nothing happens to you. Don't worry, I do this quite often."

"O-okay," Alfons relented, sliding into his bed.

"If you would do me one favor, though," Stein requested.

Alfons froze. His mind flashed back to the gossiping woman who said Stein asked for "strange prices". Was this it?

"Please sleep with your shirt off."

"Why?" he asked hesitantly.

"It will be easier for me to tell whether the medication affects your skin or if you display any physical symptoms." While that was certainly most of the reason, Stein had to admit, it was at least partially for his own entertainment.

"I see," Alfons said as he complied, throwing his shirt down beside his bed. At least it was a warm night, he thought. "Good night, doctor," he added, turning away from Stein with a shuffling of bed sheets.

"Indeed," Stein replied, leaning back in the old wooden chair he'd been given.

He watched the steady rise and fall of the boy's shoulders, tense at first, but more rhythmic as the minutes passed. After a point, he stopped pretending to watch for strange symptoms relating to the medicine and drifted into just watching. The contours of this kid's body were fantastic, enthralling, and they were right in front of him. The way that muscular neck curved like a sharp slope into broad shoulders, down to well-built arms resting against an equally spectacular torso.

_What fun he'd be to dissect_, Stein pondered, leaning forward on the edge of his seat. His heart rate sped up, and he gave the screw in his head a quick turn to calm it.

Without thinking, he stood and made his way over to the bed. He bent beside the young man, hand eagerly outstretched. Hesitant to touch him at first, Stein traced a pattern through the air before he dared make contact with the boy's skin. He sectioned the flesh of Alfons' back into irregular pieces, trailing his fingertip along the shoulder blades, around the spine and ribs in clean, perpendicular lines.

_Ready_, he thought finally, extracting his scalpel from the interior pocket of his lab coat. He had it positioned mere centimeters from the boy's body when Alfons promptly flipped onto his back. Stein jumped back in surprise, scalpel gripped beside his ear. At first, he thought he was safe, that the boy hadn't woken up at all, until he saw the fluttering lashes, the lips parting into a sharp cry of astonishment.

Scrambling backwards as he shouted, Alfons tumbled off the bed and into the wall, trapping himself in the small space between the two. "W-w-what the hell are you doing?" he finally stammered, peering up at the shadowed face.

"Me?" Stein said stupidly. "I was just…performing a necessary operation."

"Shouldn't that be done somewhere more," Alfons searched for the right word. "Sterile?"

"Well, um, yes, ordinarily," Stein concurred. "But in this case, I had all my tools and it would be rather unnecessary to move you in that case, so I thought I would save us both some trouble. Besides, you have such a lovely back."

"What was that?"

Stein thought back to what he'd said. "It would save us some trouble?"

"After that. About my back?"

"Yes. It's very nice."

"That's a strange thing to say, don't you think?"

"Not at all!" Stein exclaimed. "Not if it's the truth, anyway. Could you please get back on the bed and turn over now, so I can finish?"

"Of course not!" Alfons shouted in horror. "What kind of doctor are you? Do you even know what you're doing?" As he spoke, he felt his throat close as nausea settled in the pit of his stomach. He'd trusted this guy to give him a remedy for his cough and let him into his house on the condition of surveillance. Was the "remedy" even for a cough? Now he was alone with Stein, trapped to the point where he could barely move, let alone escape if the man were to attack him with that scalpel.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Stein said, becoming only a tad defensive at the boy's doubt. "Trust me, your body is absolutely stunning."

Alfons scowled. "So why do you want to cut it apart?"

"Because what's on the inside is just as important as what I'm seeing now," Stein said with a small grin. Unfreezing himself, he lowered the scalpel and took a step closer to the bed.

"I-I'm not sure you mean that the way it's intended to…" He trailed off as the gap between himself and Stein closed steadily, the older man still clutching the scalpel. He tried and failed to wriggle out of the position he'd stuck himself in.

"I had the patterns all drawn and everything," Stein said mournfully, crawling onto the mattress, eyes glinting. The boy threw his hands up in feeble defense as Stein reached down with the hand not holding the scalpel to the waist of Alfons' pants, dragging him swiftly back onto the bed.

Tumbling face first into the mattress, he nearly turned to stone when he raised his head. He had landed awkwardly right on top of Stein, who still had a firm hold on his pants. Alfons felt a light blush cover his cheeks as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees over the doctor.

"Hm," Stein grunted. "I'm not sure this is quite to my taste."

In a single motion, he flipped their positions so Alfons was pinned against the sheets, Stein hovering over his shirtless body, scalpel once again poised. He brushed it almost imperceptibly against the boy's skin, feeling the kid's pulse quicken.

"Don't move," the doctor commanded. "I'll mess up."

"Stop it!" Alfons yelled, frustration and panic coursing through him.

"I'm not doing anything yet. I need to trace the pattern first, so stop moving." Stein turned the tool so the bladed end stuck in the air.

Alfons shivered as the cool metal slid over his chest, sectioning it off into irregular pieces. He watched in something resembling awe at the concentration pasted across Stein's features. The man's eyes were hard as steel, hand practiced and steady, making Alfons wonder just how many times he had performed this sort of "operation" before. Now and then, Stein got closer to his body to the point where his silvery hair brushed his skin and his breath tickled his navel.

Similarly, as he drew these patterns across the boy, Stein felt his own heart rate quicken as he picked up speed. The lines were coming naturally now, and he almost wondered why he didn't just take the blade and wing it, it was working so perfectly. The problem was that the kid was conscious and he could feel his eyes, watching.

"Relax, kid," Stein said monotonously and without raising his eyes from his work.

"How am I supposed to relax when you're going to cut me open?" He cursed the audible tremor in his voice.

"Hm." Stein paused. "Perhaps this will help." Pulling the scalpel away from the boy's flesh, he darted forward. Alfons had no time to do anything but gasp, much to Stein's satisfaction. He mashed his mouth against the younger's in a haphazard, rather sloppy kiss. He stayed that way for several seconds, running his tongue over Alfons' now sealed lips, hinting for entrance, but receiving none. When he finally broke away, Alfons' face was livid.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he cried. "How would that make me calm down?"

Stein shrugged. "My motive is extremely simple. Observe and experiment, that's all. That's what I live for, everything in the world is my test subject. Of course, that includes me. It's just something I wanted to try. And I enjoyed it."

Alfons' eyes widened, not only at Stein's unexpected confession, but also at the sudden realization that he felt the same. He tried to stutter some halfhearted response, only to find the words lodged in his throat.

"Stuck, huh?" Stein said, mischievous smile spreading across his face once again. "Let me help you there."

He leaned in again, more gently this time, lips and tongue contacting Alfons' at the same time. Stein's left hand reached up to the side of the blond boy's head, sifting through the hair just above his ear as he ground his body against the younger male's.

Alfons opened his mouth with another gasp, not sure how to proceed as Stein took the lead like a herd of stampeding rhinos. The kiss was forceful, even though it wasn't quite as aggressive as the first. This time, when Stein prodded for entrance, Alfons acquiesced, letting the elder's tongue explore the textures of his teeth and gums, even allowing his own tongue to mingle after a while.

Stein got so absorbed, he even forgot for a moment that he was holding his scalpel just beside Alfons' throat. Only when the blade nicked the skin did Alfons yelp and jerk away. Pressing a hand to his neck, he pulled it away to find blood smeared over a few of his fingers.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked incredulously, eyes migrating to the polished tool.

"Not now," Stein said. "I forgot."

In a wave of annoyance, he snatched the scalpel from Stein's hand and flung it to the other side of the room. For the first time, Stein's face betrayed some degree of panic as he rose to retrieve it. Alfons gripped his lab coat, yanking him back down on top of him.

"But I—" Stein began.

"I can't have you cutting me up while we do this," Alfons said, irritation vanished from his features, indignation taking its place. He reached up to Stein's screw as he'd seen Stein do so many times over the past day, and turned apprehensively. He heard the expected clanks like gears in the man's head, but at the same time felt him relax against him.

"It's not that bad," Stein said finally, glancing at the small wound. "I'll take care of it."

Sitting up on Alfons' hips, he ran his tongue over the young man's hand, cleaning it of the drying red liquid before doing the same for the actual cut. Alfons shivered at the sudden warmth, Stein's body arched over him.

"There," the man said, breath creeping over Alfons' collarbone. Stein knew his control was increasing as he ran his fingers over the blond boy's chest. It reminded Alfons of the scalpel, but not in a wholly unpleasant way as they slipped lower and lower around his midriff. Stein's lips brushed along random places as if he were trying to keep Alfons guessing first near his ribs, then the crook of his neck on the other side, then near the button of his pants. There, he stopped, smirking against the skin.

"Well, you can't stop now," Alfons said in answer.

"You're getting pushy," Stein said, though he found it rather amusing. He swept his hands to the boy's waist only to find that he was wearing a belt. "Why the hell are you wearing this to bed?" he demanded, fumbling with the metal buckle. "No one does that!"

"Just take it off!" Alfons ordered, reaching down to help him. Once the buckle was undone, he switched to removing Stein's lab coat, and then his shirt, and then his pants as Stein stripped Alfons of any remaining articles.

Before long, they were tangled together in sheets that only got in the way before they eventually toppled off of the bed and onto the hardwood floor, hardly missing a beat, scalpel untouched by the door.


	2. Epilogue

Alfons POV, Epilogue

**That is how our life continued for many more days to come, in total happiness. Even if Stein is unable to cure me, at least I got the chance to be with such a wonderful man.**

Edward came up to me one day and said, "Now Alfons, I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, but don't you think that maybe Stein isn't the right sort of person for you?

_Oh this is too good of an opportunity to pass up _I thought, a malicious gleam creeping into my eyes. "Why Edward, it sounds to me as if you're almost jealous," I said with mock surprise. As I went to walk by him, I stopped and whispered in his ear "You know you're free to join us if you want". I walked away laughing at Edward's bright red face and the way he was babbling nonsense.


End file.
